


Sacrifice to the Voice

by elbeanie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Kind of suicide, Losing the will to live, M/M, No Fluff, but the voices are too much, im sorry, kinda poetic, more like losing the will to live, ponk doesn’t believe sam could like him, ponk is now controlled by the egg, really sad, the writing style anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbeanie/pseuds/elbeanie
Summary: Ponk finally listens to the voice inside his head that tells him he’s no good. Only, it leads to him losing the will to continue.
Relationships: Ponk | DropsByPonk & Sam | Awesamdude, Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 16
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sad because sam cheated on ponk :,(  
> i wanted to write fluff but then i decided nah i wanna CRY
> 
> sorry…

A prison visit, that’s all. Ponk wanted to see what Sam had built. Wanted to see what he worked so hard on for so long so he could contain the tainted souls and spirits of the haunted lands.

Only a visit to see the work, not the man behind it. At least…that’s what Ponk would tell himself.

_‘Careful. You’re going to take it too far. You make everything worse. He hates you, you know.’_

He knew all of this already and didn’t want reminding. Convinced he was there to see the redstone marvels and a masterpiece - not one in the form of a man but rather blocks.

Ponk was smitten, he refused to believe the observations of others - chose to ignore the voices of encouragement.

Knowing he’d just ruin everything, he didn’t say anything. Wouldn’t try, wouldn’t ask. What harm was there in nothing?

Apparently everything.

Simplistic became complex, silence became an argument. Truth became speculation and lies. It became impossible for Ponk to stop himself from saying anything, not when Sam said it first.

Tenderness and love, that’s what Sam spoke with. Yet there wasn’t any comfort in his words - no true emotion, just a mask. All Ponk could concentrate on was the beating of his own heart and the voice that told him it was all an act.

_‘Why would he want you? You of all people. The person who ruined his life by walking into it. You have chapters of your story filled with him but he has nothing more than a sentence for you. A sentence that would read as “Forget Ponk, he’s worthless to me”. You know it’s true.’_

The sad truth was that he believed the corrupt mind he’d been supplied with. Not having information to suggest it was lying. Sam acted like he hated Ponk more than he loved him.

Wasn’t it only yesterday when Sam was flirting with some chick? Surely this meant Ponk wasn’t enough.

No point in fighting for something that never existed.

None of his words of compassion could be true when Ponk was nothing but chaos and trouble. Even in his mind, Ponk wasn’t convinced of his personal affection anymore. So, of course, Sam wouldn’t be convinced either.

So if Ponk loved Sam, Sam was none the wiser. Rejection after confession, an understanding nod and then ignorance. Ponk would’ve poured his heart out and did…but he was now alone, his chance had turned the corner and disappeared. Out of sight forevermore as he refused to move and catch the opportunity.

He lost the will to fight.

Right then and there, after his meaningless visit, outside the door…he gave up. Mask pulled from his face and breathing irregular - painful and ragged.

No voices broke through the panic. Panic that eventually turned to calm as he realised that his soul was to be retrieved and hopefully destroyed. So Ponk decided enough was enough.

Hurting the ones he loved - especially Sam - was making him a burden. If the burden went away, happiness would be restored.

No matter what anyone would say to him as they ran up and saw his dying eyes, he wouldn’t listen, he refused. It was time for him despite them all disagreeing.

Last breath…or was that not coming yet, or had it already passed. Regardless, he was ready to speak his final words.

“I can’t believe I ever fell in love with someone like you, Sam,” everyone turned to Sam. Had he broken the heart of a soul that used to be innocent and white - now ruined and red?

Who knew? Sam reinforced his own love and care for Ponk but the confession fell on deaf ears. Deaf ears, empty eyes, cold lips, chest stilled and forever unmoving.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. There was meant to be a happily ever after. A love and passion that overpowered all others. That’s what was meant to happen, meant to be achieved.

For Ponk it was happily ever after for his sacrifice.

For everyone else it was a deadly new beginning of loss.

A cycle that all seemed to be trapped in, it’d become so common that it became numbing to all that experienced. Only one soul truly mourned the escaping life of his lover.

_‘Well done, Ponkie. You saved them.’_

The words weren’t from his lover but they sounded so much like him. Ponk could only wish. But he was finished, he saved them from himself.

Finally.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath, Sam lost the power of emotions.

This wasn’t how their story was meant to go. It wasn’t meant to be a tragedy, rather a romance that grew the flowers rather than wilted them.

There were a few that blamed him - he included - for the death of someone so kind and thoughtful. Maybe if they talked Ponk would’ve known the truth. Maybe then, it wouldn’t be rejection that Sam was faced with; rather a lover to hold close.

Sam was meant to be made of obsidian, unbreakable and useless as anything more than a protector. Now it was replaced with thin glass that broke at every touch and movement.

Why was a beating heart so unnecessarily painful after the event of loss. Confession of his own doing led to Ponk’s rejection and then acceptance, it also fed poison through Ponk’s veins and he didn’t fight to be loved.

Rather choosing to easily say no, not ready to commit and make what would’ve come easily, work.

Time. Ticking. A ticking time bomb.

Feelings stirred and swam in oceans of Sam’s grief and guilt. Drowning everything that would bring a feeling other than contempt to his features. Even then there was no outward display, not even the emeralds shined.

Cold metal dug into the scalp of a man who betrayed a friend. Someone so important, yet the others were numb to the disappearance. He barely showed his face, barely spoke, chose no sides unless it benefited him. Sam only ever truly knew the stolen soul.

Breathing became difficult even with the aid of the tight mask as he remembered what they shared, what they had.

Shattering made him stronger, hatred left him emotionless, loss made him abandon the living.

Lifeless, Ponk’s limp body was carried to a ceremony attended by one - everyone else would pay their respects when they weren’t so busy, or so they said. Carefully laid in a bed of flowers that turned away from the broken hearts of soulmates, Ponk stayed unmoving.

So peaceful and calm, almost like a deep sleep, a gentle shake couldn’t awaken a sleeping beauty. A kiss left so tenderly on the lips of the fallen wouldn’t take him from the angels of above.

Sam felt the quiet hum of Ponk’s song creep along his throat until he slowly hummed the small tune. “‘Cause I got you,” escaped the lips of a person so vulnerable to nature and the occupants of its land.

Swearing his protection, Sam moved Ponk gently to the grave Sam had spent hours digging out and fixing up with flowers and leaves so it didn’t seem so morbid.

Any harm that would present itself to the resting lover would be dealt with swiftly, taken away in one fatal sweeping edge. No hurt would become of someone already so burdened.

Sam swore on his very life that no longer had any meaning, to protect a fallen friend and pretend to care over the security of a tyrant. If it came to it, Sam wouldn’t hesitate to choose the remnant of a life over someone who could kill them all.

They would be no match for Sam when they came to destroy everything. Escaping and killing few and heading to obliterate a relic of meaning.

In his way, a sword that left fatal blows that couldn’t kill him but majorly wound. A weapon of certainty then nestled deep into the heart of the creator.

Another day, another tick. Fury without an emotion or feeling other than pain of loss to fuel him. One day, the ticks would end, then there’d be an explosion so large none were left living, the only one untouched would be a rotted corpse to remember a loved life that’d been lived too short.

A remnant that the very explosion would leave forever mourning, laying on dead nature with tears staining their permanent paths.

It hurt to be the only one left, if only he could’ve spent it with _him_.

Maybe it could be spent with the memory of a lover.

_‘You’re not alone, Sammy.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos appreciated <3  
> sorry it’s so short
> 
> make sure to drink some water :)

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry it’s so short, i wanted to make it longer but didn’t really know how…
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated <3


End file.
